Within the Mind
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: walls of black and crimson, figuers of cold sympathy, creation of the forbidden...
1. Chapter 1

I knew not where I was. The gleaming deep black walls extened into nowhere, and the Single candle about three feet in front of me was the only light I could see. Deep crimson stains glistened on the wall in the candle light. I slowly walked over to it. I reached out, my hand shaking every move. I touched the wall. The red essance was warm. And liquid. I stared at my fingers, where the blood sat almost innocently. My heart beat fast in my chest. I sudenly felt fear. It felt like the black walls were closeing in on me, threatening to murder me where I stood. The endless shadows were unnaturally silent. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach. My almost holy looking white dress began to stain. Stain cimson. I lept to my feet, holding back a shrieak of horror. I looked around at the darkness again. The place looked like it should be desterted.

It was not.


	2. Weakness

((this is where the real story begins. not sure where i wanna take it from here. still working on my Human Angelus story. writers block. wrote this to pass the time. oh, and one more thing, Caim CAN talk! so don't send me reviews telling me he can't! I'M telling you he CAN! i know not where this story takes place yet as of time. who knows, this could be before his pact. please tell me if ya like and if ya do, I'll continue!))

A tall figure was striding towards me. Its movements were graceful and oddly memorizing. It continued towards me, the light growing slowly on it. It turned into a he. He walked silently into the light. It caught every detail, casting shadows where most dramatic. His near black hair hid most his eyes. His skin was ghostly pale, almost like a star in the darkness. His clothes were baggy, but I knew he was slim and strong under them.

But the eyes. The eyes he had were a gleaming Sapphire ocean blue, cold yet warm, dark through light, hate but love, disgust to yearning, all things, and the opposite. I stared into those eyes, unable to look away. My heart froze in my chest, my body feeling like it should join his. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him reach a slim hand towards me. His fingers were long and bony, his skin just as pale as his face. I backed away...right into the bloody wall. His took the few steps to almost close the gap between us. His hand rested on my cheek, his touch warm and cold, fire and ice, welcome and impassable, hearth and dark gate. I gasped slightly. I saw his eyes glisten evilly, and the end of his mouth rise a little. My body and mind were at war. My mind told me to fear him. My body told me to yearn him. My mind had dominance... but how long would it last? My body was rejecting the minds command fast.

"You are The One, Veraera Ruinamentisa, Fear's Heaven in the Destruction of the Mind?" the man asked.

His Voice! It was like an angel singing, yet like a daemon screaming in pain, so much like a dragons purr yet like the devil's laughter, a dying mother whispering to her only son, like the trail of a tear down the face, the scream of blood from an innocent man. How could it be all.. yet...none? It was unique, a voice that sent shivers up my spine, yet made my heart want to implode and lung for him, crystal clear as diamond, black as the setting night, a voice that made my body win the war over my mind.

"Who are you?" I said, my throat closing tight.

I reached up and touched his hand, which was still on my cheek. His skin was like silk, warm and cold. I could feel his heart beat, normal as ever. How could he be so calm while I practically faint in front of this devil angel, this dragon of horror, nightmares made of a thousand dreams? His eyes did not change. They only stared back into mine. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. If this is true, he could see all that my being is doing, how my heart and body as one react to him. Then he smiled. It nearly pushed me off the edge of sanity. That smile, so full of evil and darkness, made the chills continue down my neck. I had to try and grab the wall lest I fell from all he was. He smiled darker at this.

"You have not answered me yet. Are you or are you not Veraera Ruinamentisa? I tell you not who I am until you answer me." he said with that same dark voice.

"I-Yes, yes I am... How do you...? Who...? I- what? You-...?" I tried to speak, but my voice refused me.

"Very well, Ruinamentisa, I answer you now. Perhaps you have heard of me in your deepest and darkest of nightmares? They call me DragonKing, but my use name is Caim." he said.

My heart was pushed too far. My head dived into darkness and my body soon became numb. The last thing I felt was he catching me as I fell. He. Caim. The horror of any dream. He. He...


End file.
